Zap's Staubrey Week Entries
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: Title says it all, my entries for Staubrey Week 2019. I don't own anything from Pitch Perfect
1. Soulmates

**Author's note:** So I'm going to try and do this. I hope to be able to keep up with it. 12 Days of Chaubrey WILL be finished, I just lack motivation for it right now. And if you're reading this, to the guest asking if She'll Leave You With a Smile will be continued, yes it will be, but unfortunately it's a joint project with Smeg699, so sadly it won't be continued till his hiatus ends. We continue to have words, he knows how pissed I am at him. Go leave good reviews on his works, it might be the spark he needs. Slaying Intersected in particular I'd suggest, that's my passion project and I've always disliked how little love it's gotten. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this and cares, info can be found at staubreyweek dot tumblr dot com. I really dislike how you can't just put urls in but c'est la vie. I have zero idea what to do for the free space, I'm open to suggestion

* * *

Aubrey dreaded her 13th birthday, the day her soulmate's name and distance would appear. She wasn't ready for anyone to find out that she was gay. She didn't know how her parents would respond. She didn't want her parents to disown her. Her older sister Janet, the only person that knew she liked girls, assured her everything would be fine. It didn't make things easier.

When the day came, she was a bundle of nerves. The info showed up when precisely when you turned 13, which for her was 2:47 PM, right before the end of her last class of the day. She spent the whole period watching the clock, barely paying attention to what the teacher was saying. When the time finally came, she felt a tingle on her wrist. She looked down, and sure enough there it was. The name was Stacie, and she was apparently 250 miles away.

On the car ride home, Janet once again told her everything would be ok, that she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She'd be right there by her side. And when Aubrey showed their parents her wrist, she was there. It didn't matter though, her parents understood, soulmates are meant to be together. They didn't care if Aubrey's was a girl, so long as Aubrey strove to be her best.

* * *

By the time she got to college, Aubrey had triangulated that her soulmate most likely lived in New York. She wasn't sure when they'd end up meeting, when she settled into her dorm, the distance read 775 miles. Her roommate Chloe was anxious that she'd meet her soulmate Beca soon, because while she appeared to live in Seattle, she'd visit Atlanta every so often, specifically a few weeks every summer, and Thanksgiving. Aubrey had no indication that Stacie ever came south, she never appeared to get further south than Philadelphia. Aubrey made an educated guess that Stacie was younger than her, positing that if they were the same age, there was a high likelihood they'd be going to the same college.

In fact, it didn't take long for Chloe to meet Beca. The Friday before Labor Day, Chloe's distance dropped drastically, to the point of being within reasonable walking distance of campus. It was Chloe's overwhelming personality that convinced her to come along as she tracked the girl down. It was a little awkward when she turned out to be only 15, but as Chloe pointed out, in a few years, when Beca was attending Barden, the age difference would be a lot more reasonable. Seeing Chloe and Beca's meeting first hand drove home one thing, that there would in fact come a day when her distance would be 0.

* * *

It took till Aubrey and Chloe's junior year for Aubrey's distance to drop dramatically for the first time since Aubrey had been to New York in her senior year of high school. It was an innocuous day, but the distance kept shrinking. Aubrey was on the second floor of the library, working on a paper for Beca's father's class, when she noticed how close Stacie seemed to be. Guessing that Stacie might be downstairs, she rushed towards the stairs, keeping an eye on her wrist. As she came through the stairwell door, her wrist read 30 feet. She glanced around and spotted Irene, a Barden Ambassador she'd fooled around with a few times, leading a tour group that she guessed were perspective students. Any of the girls could be Stacie. She didn't know what to do. None of them appeared to be actively looking at anything, they were mostly taking in the atmosphere. Aubrey stood watching the group, trying to will herself to do something, anything. Just before Irene ushered them towards the exit, a tall brunette looked directly at Aubrey and winked at her. Aubrey was too flabbergasted to move.

Aubrey never did make an effort to approach Stacie that day and soon enough her distance was back at 775 miles. Before she knew it, the Bellas were headed for New York to perform in the ICCA finals. Chloe kept trying to convince Aubrey to try and track down Stacie while they were in New York, but Aubrey knew with all the pressure it wasn't the time. She hoped Stacie would find her. When they were backstage at Lincoln Center, getting ready to go on, Aubrey wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad that Stacie was clearly not in the audience, though when all was said and done, she ended up being glad she wasn't.

* * *

At the start of her senior year, it was obvious that this would in fact be the year she'd finally meet Stacie. Chloe of course was thrilled, she and Beca had kept in touch and would now be seriously pursuing a relationship, and of course she wanted the same for her best friend. Chloe tried to urge Aubrey to be proactive, but in the end, Aubrey decided to leave it to fate. She knew she and Stacie would meet soon enough. Besides, she was more determined to rebuild and redeem the Bellas. She and Chloe handed out as many flyers as they could at the Bella booth, but none of them to Stacie. She felt a twinge of happiness when a pair of soulmates named Jessica and Ashley reached zero at the booth. She was amused when Beca visited Chloe at the booth. The redhead called out to Beca as she neared the booth, which caused a boy nearby to perk up and make his way to the petite brunette.

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, I'm Jesse, your soulmate." he said to her. Beca, Chloe and Aubrey broke out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"One, I'm hella gay and my soulmate is standing right over there." Beca nodded to Chloe as she showed him her wrist. "Two, my name is Beca, not Rebecca. It's on my driver's license, my passport, everything."

"Oh, sorry." Jesse said sheepishly, looking away from Beca. His eyes fell on a blonde standing nearby holding up her wrist with 'Jesse' and the short distance on it. "Good luck."

"You too." Beca said, turning her attention to Chloe and Aubrey. "How's recruiting for the wonderful world of a capella going? Stacie come by?"

"No." Aubrey shook her head. "I'll meet her when I meet her."

"I'm still surprised, as...driven as Chloe always says you are, that you're leaving this up to fate." Beca chuckled, trying her best to be civil for Chloe's sake.

"I think it's kind of romantic." Chloe said, placing a kiss on Beca's cheek. "You're coming to auditions, right?"

"You aren't giving me much choice in the matter." Beca answered. "Of course I'll be there."

* * *

When auditions finally came, Aubrey was nervous. She had a certain feeling that it would be a significant day. She took the information sheets from Justin and made her way to sit next to Chloe in the front row. She leafed through them and smiled when she saw one that read 'Stacie Conrad'. She glanced at her wrist. She was near. After standing up to Bumper's taunting, she settled and waited. Soon enough, the tall brunette she'd seen in the library strode on stage and made eye contact with her. This was her. This was it. This was the beginning. This is one of the many days they'd tell their children about. Aubrey listened as Stacie gave her introduction and broke into song. She knew everything had fallen into place as it should have.


	2. Bedsharing

There are certain true statements in the world, and one of them is that Aubrey Posen loves Chloe Beale. Granted, Chloe is just one of those people that everyone loves in their way, but their bond is special. They befriended each other in preschool, and it wasn't long before they were doing everything together. They were the first to know each others' secrets. Chloe was the first person Aubrey told she was gay, followed quickly by Chloe's revelation of her bisexuality.

When it came time to find an apartment for their second year of college, it was this closeness that saw Chloe make a successful argument that they should save money and just get a one bedroom. They had no secrets, what's stopping them from sharing a bed to save some money? It made sense at the time. They fell into a routine that worked for them. Until it didn't. Until Chloe Beale met Beca Mitchell, the romantic love of her life.

"Bree, can I talk to you a minute sweetie?" Chloe asked, pulling Beca by the hand toward the blonde after Bella practice ended. The other girls had scattered to the wind, leaving just the three of them. "Can you, um, can you find a place to stay tonight?"

"What? Why?" Aubrey asked, looking between the two. "Why can't you go to her place, that's been our arrangement all along."

"Sorry Aubrey, we'd go to my place if we could, but I never know when my roommate will be there or not, she comes and goes and we don't talk at all really." Beca explains. "I just don't want to deal with her. I know it's a dick move, I feel bad about kicking you out of your own bed, but I don't know what else to do."

"Lucky for you I can't say no to Chloe anymore than you can." Aubrey shook head. "Have fun tonight, I'll figure something out."

"Thank you so much Aubrey." Chloe said, giving Aubrey her best bear hug.

* * *

"Hey captain, what are you doing here all alone?" Stacie asked when she saw Aubrey sitting in a booth at the Campus Diner. "Trouble in paradise? Have a fight with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." Aubrey said, looking up at the girl she'd been harboring a crush on since she first set eyes on her.

"You aren't with Chloe?" Stacie asked. "I'm sorry, I thought you were gay and you two are like, married or something."

"No, we're not married nor are we dating in any way." Aubrey chuckled. "Chloe's with Beca."

"Oh, my bad." Stacie said, sliding into the booth across from the blonde. "You don't mind do you?"

"No go ahead." Aubrey brushed it off. The waitress came by and Stacie placed an order.

"So if you're not with Chloe, a girl like you's got to have her pick of the campus hotties." Stacie said.

"I haven't had time honestly." Aubrey let out a sight. There've been a few girls here and there, but nothing serious. That's why our arrangement's worked for so long, we don't bring anyone home, we go to their place."

"You know it can still work like that." Stacie suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Where am I supposed to find some..." Aubrey scoffed, till she noticed the look Stacie was giving her. She blushed. "Oh."

"It's a good thing I like you so much or I'd be offended." Stacie smiled. "Your obliviousness is kind of hot."

"I wouldn't want to impose." Aubrey said.

"You wouldn't." Stacie replied, reaching out and taking Aubrey's hand. "My roommate spends most of her time with her boyfriend, so I usually have the room to myself. She won't mind if you sleep in her bed if you really want to."

"And what if I wanted to sleep in yours?" Aubrey asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Stacie winked.

* * *

**Author's note:** If you're very lucky, and I can come up with ideas, you'll get two more tomorrow to catch me up.


	3. Workplace AU

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I had hoped to have more done, I just kept getting sidetracked with stuff. I hope there aren't spoilers, if you feel there are, I'm sorry. Another note at the end.

"The deal's done boss." Fat Amy said as she finished the call she had been on. "It's official, you'll be playing Captain Marvel. They want to announce at San Diego ComicCon."

"Any word on who will be directing?" Aubrey asked

"Not yet, but they did accept your demand that it be a woman." Amy informed. "We do know that Emily Junk is writing the script."

"That's good, I love her work." Aubrey said. "Do you think it's maybe time I come out?"

"It's up to you." Amy shrugged. "If you really want to, I'll work with Marvel's people and we can work something out."

"I think it's time. I'm tired of all the speculation of who I'm with. Like the time they thought Jesse and I were together." Aubrey shuddered. "Even if I wasn't gay, he was a Treble. I'd NEVER date a Treble. We took an oath."

"I know Bree." Amy nodded in placation. "Anyway, I'll let Ashley know to start scheduling more gym time, you've got some ass to kick."

* * *

"Oh my god Beca!" Stacie said, pulling the shorter girl in a hug.

"What the hell Legs?" Beca asked from her position pressed against Stacie's chest. "I don't think I've seen you this excited since you won the Emmy for that episode of Titan you directed."

"To be fair, 'Outside in the Cold Distance' is now considered a seminal piece of science fiction." Stacie defended herself, letting go of Beca. "And part of that is because of your wife's fantastic performance."

"That still doesn't explain why you tried to suffocate me with your tits." Beca shot back.

"You loved it." Stacie smiled, ruffling Beca's hair. "But no. Guess who's directing Captain Marvel."

"Since you're so excited, I'm going to guess Sofia Coppola." Beca joked, pulling away from her taller friend. "Seriously though, that's great, I know how bad you've been wanting the gig."

"Carol's just so cool." Stacie gushed. "You know she's my favorite comic book character."

"I do, and agree she's awesome." Beca replied "Who's playing her?"

"That's the best part. Aubrey. FUCKING. POSEN." Stacie continued to gush.

"That stuck up bitch that won the Oscar for playing Joan Clarke in The Imitation Game?" Beca asked

"Yep, her." Stacie nodded. "I've wanted to work with her for a long time."

"Is this because you want to sleep with her?" Beca raised an eyebrow, catching on to Stacie's excitement.

"You don't? She's fucking hot." Stacie answered.

"Number one, I'm a happily married woman thank you very much." Beca shook her head no and counted on her fingers. "Number two, even if I weren't, she's so not my type. Number three Is she even gay?"

"She slept with Meg Manning." Stacie stated matter of factly.

"And where did you hear that?" Beca asked.

"Meg Manning." Stacie stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, so that's pretty solid evidence." Beca conceded.

* * *

"I finally get to meet the infamous Aubrey Posen." Stacie greeted Aubrey when they met for their first discussions.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you too." Aubrey smiled, shaking Stacie's hand.

"I understand I have you to thank for helping me to get the gig, thank you for that." Stacie said.

"It only made sense." Aubrey shrugged. "You've read the script, it needed a woman behind the camera."

"Totally." Stacie nodded in agreement. "I feel like I should buy you dinner or a drink or something to continue the thanks."

"Bring your A game and that's all the thanks I need." Aubrey replied. "Also, I just want to give you a heads up, I don't know what if anything the studio has told you, but my people are talking to theirs. I'm planning to come out soon, I just wanted to let you know."

"So Meg was right." Stacie smirked.

"Meg told you?" Aubrey asked, panic eeking into her voice. "It was just a one time fling."

"Don't worry, I trust her." Stacie reassured the blonde. "She'll keep your secret, she and I are tight."

"Sorry, I've just kept it hidden for so long." Aubrey says with a sigh. "But, I can't play a character like Carol and hide who I am."

"You really can't." Stacie agreed. "Seriously, Aubrey, let me buy you dinner. You shouldn't go through this alone."

* * *

"Seriously, the movie looks amazing, I'm really looking forward to it." Benji said as the preview clip ended. "And I just have to say, the two of you make an adorable couple."

"Thank you, like to think so." Stacie winked at Aubrey while grabbing her hand.

"I have to ask, when filming ended, did you take anything home with you? Besides your relationship I mean." Benji asked

"The cat." Aubrey beamed. "How could we not?"

* * *

**Note 2:** I obviously don't own anything having to do with Captain Marvel or any character from said IP (though of course I wish I did), nor Meg Manning, or anything else you might recognize.


End file.
